Hiding in plain sight
by vany1610
Summary: What's Dave Karofsky's life like when he's not on screen. Moments from the Pilot forward! With special appearences from Azimio, Mr and Mrs Karofsky, Kurt and Santana.
1. Pilot

**A/N 1:**** I wanted to write this fic a long time ago. I don't know if something similar already exists, but I'm haven't stumbled upon it.**

**A/N 2:**** English is not my first language so I want to apologize in advance for all the mistakes that are certainly existing. Hopefully not too many! **

**Pilot**

How the hell did the school get rid of Ryerson? Did someone finally denounce the pervert? Everybody knows that he spent his time at school goggling the kids instead of doing his job. But for years everybody looked the other way. Now he's gone and Schuester took over Glee Club. Not that it seemed to have improved the quality of it.

Standing in front of the bulletin-board Dave examines the audition list. Compared to the book-sized Cheerios list this has to be the saddest little think he ever saw on this board. What a weird Club this is going to be with these five members.

Okay, the joining of that crazy girl with the two dads is no surprise. Everybody knows her and her need to be a singer because the cheerios like to torment her because of it. Being the last person with a MySpace account doesn't exactly helps her case.

Then there is Jones, the girl Azimio had this huge crush on in middle-school. If Azimio's biased opinion is anything to go by she has an amazing voice, she uses in the choir at his church.

Dave doesn't know about Hummel's talent, but if his speaking voice is any indication, he is going to be the third member singing girl songs. With the outfits his always wearing probably nobody even notices he's actually a boy.

Finally there are that Asian emo-girl with the terrible stutter and Abrams who is in a wheelchair. Dave really wonders how they are going to be a contribution to a show-choir.

"You're gonna join Loser Club?", asks a voice behind him. He turns around and meets the grinning face of his best friend since god knows when.

"No! Just waiting for you to get your lazy ass here!"

After a friendly punch in the arm he and Azimio start leaving to the parking lot. It amazes Dave that after two weeks with a drivers license his friend already lost the privilege for the car. It would be far more amusing if that doesn't mean Azimio somehow managed to convince him that it's his duty as best friend to drive him around until he gets his truck back. So Dave has to stick around half an hour after his hockey practice until Azimio is done with football.

"Well, Hudson joined!", Azimio tells him, while throwing his duffel bag to the back seat.

"Why?" Finn Hudson doesn't seem like the guy to be into something like a show-choir. And Dave's pretty sure that his girlfriend isn't happy about him risking his popularity.

"Who knows!", Azimio shrugs. "But he skipped practice for some performance in Akron. He told Puckerman that he had to take care of his mother after a prostate exam or something, but Puck found out about Glee."

Dave snorts at that. Hudson is a dumbass. "Women don't have prostates!" He couldn't even think of a good excuse to skip practise. Only at McKinley someone like him can be the most popular guy at school.

"That's what Puck found out when he looked it up."

Seems like Hudson isn't the only dumb one in the football team!

"And now? Are you making him choose between singing and football?"

"Puck said he's taking care of it with some of the guys!" Azimio's bored tone suddenly changes to an amused one. "Not enough that our team sucks now our quarterback is rather spending his time singing songs and dancing ballet than on the field."

Dave is pretty sure that's not what you do in a Glee Club, but the image of Finn Hudson in tights and a tutu is really amusing.

"You guys should hurry up before he starts to really enjoy it. Maybe you losers could even win a game this year!"

"Whatever we're still more popular than you puckheads!"

"For no reason at all! We at least win our games."

Dave is constantly telling his friend that it's annoying that he has to drive him around, but the additional time they have to spent with each other is really fun.

"But hockey sucks. Why don't you join the football team? You gain popularity and best of all, girls dig football players."

_Girls dig football players. _Great! Thankfully they arrive at Azimio's house, before his friend can start naming the girls he wants to set Dave up with or wanting to compare the cheerio's breasts.

"Nah, maybe next year! This year I stick with hockey!"

**A/N 3: Good? I don't know how the updates are going to, because I have more written for later episodes, but feel free to stick around ;) !**


	2. Showmance

**Showmance**

As much as Dave hates to admit it the performance of the Glee Club was fun. Fun to watch. He's still not nearly thinking of joining, because the sudden popularity after the assembly is not going to last. That's for sure. And to be honest, Dave is sure he can't sing or dance well. But surely better than Hudson. He looked like he was wondering how he ended up on stage.

"How was school, dear?" He is startled out of his thoughts by his mother's question.

Looking up from his plate he sees her looking at him. It's an ordinary question he hears every day at dinner, but something is off. Tonight she's has a questioning look that indicates the question isn't the beginning of the usual smalltalk.

"Good... I guess?"

"Really?", she raises one of her eyebrows. "Nothing unusual happened?"

Dave really wishes that his father didn't have to work late that day. Beating around the bush is his mother's specialty and neither he nor his dad can quite follow it. However only his dad can make her come to the point.

"Not really."

"That's weird, because Susan from work told me, that her daughter told her that your school choir performed at school today."

"Yeah, but it's not the first time the Glee Club performs at an assembly", he informs her frowning.

Even under Ryerson the Club sometimes sang songs. The performances weren't well received, that's probably why nobody talks about it. However it's a little exaggerated that one good performance becomes the town's hottest news. Well, it's Lima. So probably it's not that surprising.

"I also heard", his mother continues slowly, "that they had a interesting song choice."

At this he laughs. It's true the song choice was interesting not to say inappropriate for a school assembly. "It was _interesting_, but it was fun to watch."

"Girls shaking their booties!", she chuckles while making some exaggerated hand gesture she must have picked up in a bad rap video. "I bet you liked that!"

And suddenly the conversation took a turn into a direction he's not comfortable with. Dave is pretty sure that he's not only uncomfortable to talk to her about girls because she is his mother. There is a deeper unspoken issue he is trying to ignore for some time.

"There are also boys in Glee Club, mom!"

She wrinkles her nose at this comment. "But they aren't normal, are they?"

Uncomfortable he lowers his gaze avoiding her gaze. It is not that she hates homosexuality, or thinks it is an abomination that goes against god's plan, she just doesn't approve of it.

"I think only Kurt is gay!"

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel, from the tire shop?" She lifts the table and starts preparing a table for his father, for when he comes home. "It's a shame that his father didn't put a stop to his sons lifestyle when he was little. Now he's clearly not going to change."


	3. Acafellas

**A/N:**** I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, but it's difficult to write Dave into the episodes, because I really want to keep it close to the episode which is difficult if he wasn't around. Hope you still like it, and I have a feeling the later chapters are getting longer!**

**Acafellas**

"When you said you would repay me for driving you around, I really expected something different!"

Well, he didn't have high expectations, since it's Azimio he is talking about. Actually Dave thought he was going to get another season of Navy CIS. Another one that he could add to the other ones Azimio already gave him, although Dave told him that he doesn't like it that much.

To be fair he told him once. The statement was followed by an one hour monologue of his friend telling him why Navy CIS is _the best show ever_! After this torture Dave just accept the seasons piles them under his TV and keeps them there until Azimio comes over and requests they watch some episodes.

"Dude, don't be ungrateful! I'm paying for a car wash!", Azimio replies rolling his eyes. "Besides I wouldn't be surprised if your car turns out to be yellow instead of black! When exactly was the last time you washed it?"

Dave ignores the cheap shot at his car. "And you can't afford a professional car wash?"

It's bad enough that Dave ended up in a twisted remake of _Driving Miss Daisy_, that involves far too many detours to fast food restaurants and malls. But having to spent his free time after school at school to get his car washed is too much to handle.

Why does the Glee Club need money by the way? More importantly why are the Cheerios helping them to raise money? And why are they doing it by washing cars?

Wouldn't it be easier and more logic to find some spot in town to sing some songs, so the people at least know what they are giving they money for? So they could even get sponsors from outside the school. Instead they rely on the generosity of the student body. The majority is clearly here because of the Cheerios. The line of cars waiting for the Glee Club members is far shorter than the cheerleader line. That's probably why Hummel is washing his own car.

"I knew you had a soft spot for the Glee Club."

Dave sees that Azimio is about to give him some long-winded explanation that involves a lot of arguments to show him the benefit of a amateur car wash, to disguise the only two reasons they are here: it's cheaper and there are wet girls in bikinis. Thankfully there is a loud clank, that distracts him.

Looking around they quickly find the source of the noise. Apparently someone busted the front shield of Hummel's car. From the look on Jones face and her storming of angrily it seems it was her.


	4. Preggers

**A/N 1:**** I don't know anything about hockey or American football, so I want to apologize for possible mistakes, although I tried to leave any big sport things out. Also I know that Azimio was not in the episode, at least I think he wasn't but I just put him on the team, for continuity reasons.**

**A/N 2:**** I hope you have fun with this chapter and reviews aren't required but appreciated!**

**Preggers**

That sure was one interesting week.

It all began with Rick I-can't-handle-my-hockey-stick Nelson managing to put Coach Tyler in the hospital. Five minutes into Monday's practice and Rick knocked the Coach out with a perfect shot to the temple. Which would have been really impressive if Rick's intention wasn't to shoot in the opposite direction.

Well, Coach Tyler ended up in the hospital with a concussion and Rick is probably ending up on the bench for the rest of the year, which can only improve the quality of the team. After hockey practice was obviously called off until further notice, Dave and some of the other guys decided to sit in on the football practice.

Everybody in Lima knows that the McKinley football team sucks, but watching the guys practice makes it even more clear how bad they really are. Sitting on the bleachers it's nearly painful to see the guys on the field trying to get warmed-up. But the amusement is stronger than the second-hand embarrassment and so Dave stays put. It's hilarious when they end up on a pile not being able to untangle themselves and so can't escape the wrath of Coach Tanaka.

Dave knows that the McKinley High rumor mill is not the most reliable, but then Hudson turns up to practice with his new Glee Club buddy Hummel. Dave can't help wondering if there is maybe a little truth behind the rumors that are floating around.

Then he doesn't know exactly how it happens but Kurt Hummel, who is probably the most unlikely person to be interested in joining a high school sports team, joins the football team. He can kick the ball through the posts, but come on the dancing to a girls song is probably not necessary and if another player on team tackles him, he is most likely not going to survive.

After the surreal football training Dave actually wasn't going to think more about football team, especially with more interesting things going on in school. The return of the Ryerson, who really shouldn't be allowed on school grounds. Then there is something going on with Quinn Fabray. It's all still whispers, but if Puck yelling something about a immaculate conception is anything to go by, there is a teen pregnancy about to be discovered.

Finally there is Azimio and the rest of the team who spent the whole week trying to convince him and some other guys to not show up for the game on Friday night. Actually Dave wasn't planning on going to the game, but his friend's arguments for him to not come, naturally lead to Dave being there to watch the game with the rest of the hockey team. All the resistance of the football team for not wanting an audience, filled up the bleachers to the limit.

When it seems that the game is lost, the whole team starts dancing. Instead of training football they apparently learned Hummel's little dance routine. They don't move as smoothly as Kurt but it's enough to distract the other team so that they can score.

Then the impossible happened and they won, all thanks Kurt Hummel's dancing and kicking abilities. Dave thinks it's laughable and amazing in the same time that a guy that couldn't be less of a football player is the secret weapon for winning. All of Lima is probably talking about this game for the next fifty years or so.

After the game Dave and his friends try to make up a plan for the rest of the night. Should they wait for the football guys or would this only lead to them getting a even bigger ego after the game? When a group passes them talking about the game, he understands that Lima is not going to remember the final score of the game or the team they won against.

"Too bad that they can only win with the help of the fag!"

The only thing that is going to be remembered is that the McKinley football team could only win because of Kurt Hummel, the resident gay.

**A/N 3:**** Hmm... Does anyone have a good idea for the next episode? I have a little plot I'm planning, but I am not that amazed by it myself, so if someone has a good idea, I would really appreciate it.**


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

**The Rhodes Not Taken**

Dave is just finishing his homework when he hears his dad coming home from his monthly bowling tournament. Officially it's an opportunity for him and his co-workers to bond outside of work. However the whole bonding argument is just an excuse for his father and his friends to have some fun without having to include the wives. His father once told him chuckling, that there is just a certain amount of dinner parties a man can handle without wanting to scream.

There was a time when they tried to have poker nights with beer, cigars and the other cliches they probably picked up in movies. These nights however were a brief affair because they were always crashed either by a suddenly sick kid or a early returning of the wife who was supposed to be out with her friends. So they found refuge in Lima's bowling alley with the excuse of a work related activity.

Dave makes his way down to the kitchen to find his father rummaging through the cabinets surely looking for some hidden unhealthy snacks.

"How was the game?", Dave asks, startling his father. "Did you win?"

"It's not about winning!" He finally found a packet of cookies and holds it up triumphantly. "It's about having fun!"

Obviously he lost.

They both settle down at the table. It's probably considered lame hanging out with his dad, but Dave likes it. Just the two of them, when his mother is still at work, talking about the day or just sitting in silence. Besides nobody needs to know about his lame evenings and these little talks also make his dad happy. He goes bowling to have some distance from the family but that doesn't prevent him to recount the whole night. It's not to brag about his victories, because these are limited, but rather to include Dave in his bowling escapades. In the end Dave probably couldn't know more about the evening even if was actually there.

"Your Spanish teacher was singing was also there singing karaoke and Finn Hudson and his new girlfriend!"

"New girlfriend?"

"A little brunette one, who was really bad at bowling. I thought that Finn was still dating Russel Fabray's girl."

Quinn Fabray's pregnancy rumors are on the way to be confirmed and Finn is going on dates with another girl.

"Actually, he's still dating Quinn!", Dave informs his father.

That was the worst thing he could have said. The next fifteen minutes Dave is lectured that Finn's actions are nothing but obnoxious. It's not only disrespectful towards Quinn that he goes on dates with other girls but also towards the new girl.

Then he repeats some of the information from the dreadful _talk_:

1. Dave shouldn't lead one girl and especially not two girls on! 2. Dave should always respect the girl he's eventually going to find and he's probably going to fall in love with. 3. And the most important thing: No means no!

This lecture is followed by the the question if there is a special girl in Dave's life.

Oh, how he hates that question. There is the real reason for the absence of a special girl in his life, that he keeps trying to ignore. He just can't deal with it. Not now and hopefully never. Maybe the problem disappears if he just keeps turning a blind eye to. So he settles for the easier excuse.

"No, not yet!"

**A/N:**** This was by far the most difficult chapter to write and find a idea for. Sorry if it is as bad as I think it is.**


	6. Vitamin D

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of Dave, but I rewatched the episode and I have a lot of feelings for all the people Sue pushes down the stairs. So this chapter is in honor of Nurse Lancaster and Vocal Adrenaline's coach and all the other people she hurt!**

**Vitamin D**

"Okay, listen guys! Before we today's start practice I have something to tell you." Coach Tyler the otherwise always happy looking hockey coach looks rather dejected. "Nurse Lancaster is in the hospital. Apparently she fell down the stairs and now she's in a coma."

In an instant the high from last week's victory that was still fresh in the hockey team's mind is gone. No one would admit it, but every hockey player has a soft spot for the school nurse. Not only because she's probably the only person of the staff that actually likes hockey and therefore the hockey team. She's always nice when one of them gets injured and pampers them with ice pads and homemade chocolate cookies.

"... Well the school isn't planning on doing anything for her. Shortage of money or something!", he snorts.

Everybody knows that the majority of the money goes to the Cheerios. But it's just cruel that there is not even a fund-raiser or at least an assembly to inform the student body of her accident.

"I know she really likes you guys and her husband might appreciate some friendly faces that don't belong to the hospital staff. What about we work out a visiting schedule for this week?"

Of course everybody from the team approve this plan. Instantly they gather around to work out a schedule, so that they don't end up in the hospital at the same time. Rick who is still on the bench, for the infamous knock-out of the coach, is on duty of recording every move of practice picks up his writing utensils.

After some organizational problems they finally put something together that everybody agrees on and also have the address of Michael Miller's mom's flower shop to pick up bouquets.

"Oh and guys, try not to get hurt or sick! The new nurse is Mr Schuester's wive and I'm not sure she's qualified for the job."


	7. Throwdown

**Throwdown**

„What is this?" Quinn Fabray asks in a annoyed voice.

Right now everybody would leave her alone. Not only because she can be quite mean when she's angry but also because they are in the middle of a Spanish test.

The second one this week. Nobody is sure why they have to write a second one. Mr Schuester tried to give an explanation that turned into a minute long rant that he's not going to let the students pass the class when they clearly don't deserve it. They should be ashamed that they expect good grades without working for it. Dave doesn't see how it it the students problems that he is a bad teacher who doesn't take his job seriously.

Lucky for the class the majority of the students know more Spanish than the person who is supposed to teach it to them. Spend one week watching a Spanish telenovela and you can pass Spanish at McKinley as best of your year.

Of course it is Finn Hudson who tries to talk to Quinn so he doesn't take the hint to shut up. One look at Finn's test and Dave knows that it doesn't matter. Hudson would totally flunk, but since he's a Gleek Schuester's new rule of no favoritism probably doesn't apply to him.

„Check it out! I came up with a name for the baby!"

This teen pregnancy is the worst kept secret in history of secret teen pregnancies. How are they still thinking Quinn's condition is a secret if they have all their conversations about it in the crowded school hallway or in a classroom.

„... Then I came up with the best baby-name of all time! Drizzle!"

At this Dave almost can't contain his laughter. Only Hudson would come up with a name like for a baby with his christian cheer-leader girlfriend who likes nothing more like her reputation.

„Are you a moron? We're not naming the baby drizzle. We're not naming the baby anything. Finish your test, Finn!"

His face falls at her condescending tone. What reaction did he expect?_ Great choice, Finn! Drizzle Fabray-Hudson is a great name! _

„I just don't understand anything!" Poor Brittney. Brittney reaching High School is another mystery of the school system in Ohio. However she is in good company with Drizzle's dad around.

After class Dave turns his phone back on and finds three texts.

The first one from one of the football guys saying something from a needed collaboration with the hockey team.

The second one from the hockey captain telling that the collaboration is on and that more information are following.

And finally the announcement that they are meeting after school to discuss the important points of **Operation: Show the Glee Losers that they suck!**


	8. MashUp

**Mash-Up**

The meeting to prepare for **Operation: Show the Glee Losers** **that they suck** lasted three and a half hours. Not that they actually needed all that time, but the first forty minutes it was more a meeting for the football team and the hockey team to get to know each other. Since they were friends before high school Dave and Azimio are a rare exception when it comes to friendships between hockey and football jocks.

There is this assumption that all jocks are the same and the most popular people in school. However at McKinley only the football team is considered cool. For no reason at all. Then there are the other teams like the hockey team which are mainly ignored by the rest of the school.

After they got rid of the first animosity they spend the rest of the time debating an appropriate way to show especially Finn that his status as most popular guy in school is no more. First joining Schuester's little Club of Misfits and then knocking up the Head Cheerleader and above all captain of the Celibacy Club. In addition there are the other football players that need to learn there lesson that in high school your can't do both sports and show choir. Especially if the choir isn't even on the social ladder. Well, the other guys as in Puck, Mick and Matt. Kurt Hummel is still officially a football player, but the team announces disdainfully that they couldn't care less if 'the little fag' stays on the team.

Since their imagination was rather limited they stuck with the good old Slushie facial. So they get the message and the rest of the school does to. Three hours of planing for the most common thing at McKinley.

That's how on Tuesday morning Dave ends up throwing a grape slushie in Finn Hudson's stupid arrogant face. How long has he waited for this, but Hudson being the quarterback and all made him untouchable. Until now!

"What the hell, Karofsky!"

"Oh, I wanted to do that since 5th grade when you made fun of me for getting pubes."

They are so self-centered that they didn't even realized that their little shenanigans damaged their reputation. Did they seriously thought they can the least popular club in school and have a teen pregnancy and remain the royal couple of McKinley?

"Welcome to the new world order!"

The next day the football guys proudly announce that even the Coach Tanaka decides to participate in showing Finn, Puck, Mike and Matt that they have to decide between sports and 'Homo Explosion' and schedules football practice at the same time as Glee.

Dave doesn't know who came up with that particular name and when it became official but he's certainly not going to be the only one protesting it. After all Hudson seemed pretty close to Kurt Hummel during that week of the spectacular football game.

The remaining two days of the week the Gleeks lay low. With the ultimatum of Tanaka it's no question that the football guys are going to quit. And the cheerleaders are probably only in Glee because Quinn wants to keep an eye on Finn so that he doesn't stare at that loud Berry chick 24/7.

Something really weird must have happened over the weekend, because Hudson and Fabray turn up at school wearing sunglasses. Indoors! Nobody is quiet sure why. Either they think the glasses make them unrecognizable or the other even more stupid possibility they think the glasses make them look cool again. Dave is not sure about Hudson but at least Quinn has to see that neither works. Result: mass slushie from the football team.

Furthermore Puck starts dating Berry. Dave thought Hudson's actions were bad, but the self-proclaimed Badass and Sexshark dating a loser. That's not help Puck's reputation at all.

Apparently the clear decision that they have to quit Glee wasn't that clear, since Hudson is the only one of the four who shows up at football.

"Finn showed up, but we decided that's not enough!" Azimio tells him on the way home. It's still unsure when Azimio gets his care back. Since Dave knows Mrs Adams, Dave's bet is on never. "Tomorrow he has to show his dedication for the team by giving the fairy a slushie facial."

Dave frowns at that. "You think he's gonna do it? They seemed pretty buddy-buddy with him."

"Yeah!" Azimio laughs at that. "He's being nice to him,but when Hummel isn't around he is constantly complaining that Hummel is annoying with all his talk about clothes and other girly shit."


	9. Wheels

**Wheels**

"Why exactly are they all in wheelchairs?"

Dave looks up from the book he was reading at lunch when Azimio and some of his teammates sit down at his table. Ever since the **Operation: Show the Glee Losers** **that they suck **week, the truce between the hockey and football team turned into some kind of cautious friendship.

Of course even before that Dave and Azimio sometimes ate together, but now they can do it without their teammates judging. Especially since they really like having some new people to hang around with. Not that they would admit it, of course.

"Who's in wheelchairs?" Scott Cooper asks looking around the cafeteria. McKinley isn't known to be very welcome to disabled students.

"The Glosers!" At the confused expression on the face of them Azimio elaborates on the name. "The Glee Losers. Glosers! Yeah, maybe not the best name. I'm gonna think of another one."

It's Anthony Rashad who has an answer. "Mike told me that Schuester makes them spend time in a wheelchair. Some thing for showing Abrams their support or something."

"Is that even legal?" Dave frowns.

He's not sure, but he doesn't think that a teacher can force students to spend time in a wheelchair. A teacher's power usually doesn't go as far as restraining the students life. Of course there is Coach Sylvester with all her crazy rules to keep the Cheerios in line. However no one is quite sure if the stories about the Cheerio's are true or just stories that Sylvester made up.

Suddenly there is laughter coming from the food counter. First it's not clear what caused it, but then they see Berry wheeling towards the exit with a sad and embarrassed expression. Seems like she is covered with what was intended to be her lunch.

It's not common at McKinley to throw food at people. So it's safe to assume that her appearance is due to the fact that she couldn't navigate the wheelchair and the tray at the same time.

There isn't much time to think more about Schuester's stupid teaching ideas, when Quinn, formally known as Head Cheerleader Quinn wheels into the cafeteria. It's so weird to see her out of her uniform, but it's even weirder that instead of her boyfriend Hudson it is always Puck who seems to be around her.

It's a long shot, but Dave is sure there are a lot of people questioning the paternity of the baby. Puck confronting her in a hallway yelling at her and Quinn's adamant and repetitive affirmation that Finn is the father isn't helping to end the rumors.

"Look out, asshole!" And of course there is Puck yelling at people in the cafeteria for bumping into Quinn's wheelchair.


	10. Ballad

**A/N:**** I don't know but the chapters don't get longer. So today there is another chapter to make up for the lack of words. However I have faith in future chapters ;) !**

**A/N:**** Thanks for everybody who is still reading! Hope you enjoy!**

**Ballad**

Finally the Hudson-Fabray pregnancy scandal reached its peak. Quinn was kicked out of home by her parents. Of course in Lima this event is the talk of the town for the time the next big sensation hits the town. This time it should be something big like an alien invasion or something similar to forget about the newly homeless chastity queen and her bastard child.

"I can't believe she didn't tell her parents when she found out!" Dave's mother says for the probably fifth time. "Earlier and they probably could have done something about it."

Naturally the news also reached the Karofsky home. The situation called for one of the famous family talks. Now Dave is still sitting in the living room listening to his parents talk about it. That's the only good thing about these mandatory meetings. He can sit through them without saying much.

"Russel is known to be very liberal!" His father responds eye-rolling. "He surely would have supported an abortion."

Someway between another talk about always using protection when he someday in the far, far future decides to be intimate with a girl, and the reassurance that they would never do such a thing like the Fabrays, the conversation on some point turned to question who is responsible for Quinn's lack of a home.

Talking about his possible future girlfriend and the things he may or may not be doing with this imaginary girl was bad enough. But the turn of the conversation isn't any better. It is Quinn's fault to get pregnant by Hudson or Puck or who knows. She is in the Chastity Club but she sure has heard of condoms.

His mother discards the argument with one gesture. "The Fabrays are a conservative bunch of hypocrites. And I'm pretty sure they would have supported an abortion in favor of a pregnant teenage daughter. By dealing with her condition she wouldn't have been in this situation."

His father gives in. "Yes, she probably should have told them earlier."

It seems that his parents not only think that Quinn is responsible for the pregnancy but also for her being kicked out. That is kind of unfair. She's dealing with crazy hormones, an unwanted baby, a stupid boyfriend and the complete loss of her popularity in school. However even Dave knows that Quinn should be safe at home. The school harassment only goes so far and when she's starting showing it probably would stop again. No one wants to bully a pregnant girl.

"Maybe she wasn't ready to tell them!" As soon as the words leave his mouth, Dave regrets them. His parents attention is back on him. Until he decided to speak up, they probably forgot that he was still sitting there on the couch waiting for the gathering to end.

"What do you mean? Not ready?" His mother asks sharing one of these parental looks with his father.

"I don't know! Perhaps she wanted to try to deal with it on her own. Trying to figure it out without her parents making a decision for her. Sometimes it's difficult to talk to your parents about your life..."

Oh, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut. Everything was fine and suddenly he puts himself in the spotlight. He doesn't want to talk about it. _It!_ He would much rather just push it aside!

"Is there something you want to talk about, son?"

"No!"

Yes! There is nothing worth talking about, just these confusing feelings he has. These feelings that keep being more and more difficult to ignore.

"You can tell us everything that's bothering you, you know!"

"I know, mom!"

He knows that he can't and won't talk about this with them. He doesn't want it to become real. No way! It's a phase, that's going to end. Like his obsession for wanting to drink Pumpkin juice after reading Harry Potter. It's going to pass. No need to drag his parents into it.

They share another of these annoying looks. He's right there. Dave sees them communicating non-verbally. Today he doesn't wait to be dismissed. The danger to be forced to share his feelings is to prominent and that is the last thing he needs right now.

"I have some homework to finish!"

He leaves the living room and stubbornly ignores their confused and questioning stares in his back.


	11. Hairography

**A/N:**** Sorry for the long wait!**

**Hairography**

Sometimes Dave really wants to kill Rick. Hockey practice was going so great and then Rick has to ruin it. The second time in one year he managed to hit Coach Tyler with the puck. The first time the Coach brushed it aside as an accident. This time Rick didn't cause a visit to the hospital or any injuries but the Coach took it personally anyway. To be fair the fact that Rick couldn't hit the goal all year but hitting the Coach two times is rather suspicious.

However, instead of just punishing Rick the whole team had to suffer through half an hour more of training. When they Dave and the rest of the team get out of the gym, freshly showered and with aching muscles, the last thing they expect is a bunch of girls lingering around the almost empty parking lot.

It's after school and they surely are so much better places to spend the afternoon than the school parking lot. But it is big enough to find a place to gather around without having to sit on other people's cars.

Ethan snorts when they reached the distance to realize that they aren't students from McKinley. "Holy crap! Who let them out of the can?"

"Who are they?"

"From Jane Addams Academy!"

Everybody heard about that school, which is supposedly filled with the worst and most criminal girls in whole Lima. Violence, robberies even manslaughter is sometimes mentioned. Once in Jane Academy it's only a matter of time they end up in real prison. However the horror stories are probably just grounded on rumors.

Dave doesn't think that they look as dangerous as the stories suggest. They seem like normal girls engrossed in a heated conversation. Probably talking about make-up or whatever girls talk about all day.

At least until they catch a glimpse of the hockey players. The transition is sudden. It's like in that one documentary Dave once watched. They look exactly like the lion who espies their prey. Seems like attending an all-female school limited their contact with the male species.

"Hello guys!"

It's rather embarrassing how quickly the guys start flirting with them. Not long ago they were making fun of the girls and their school and now they start praising their appearance and what else supposedly girls like to hear.

Dave doesn't know a lot about how to get a girl to like you or about pick-up lines, but some of his friends should really be ashamed of some things they are saying. But they are out of practice to woe girls.

Of course, they are jocks! However the cheerleaders, who are the first option to date, only want to be associated with the male cheerleader or the football players. Although the school thinks the hockey team sucks, they can't just go around date some of the nerds. They do have a little reputation to uphold. Especially now that they are on their way up on the social ladder, since the Glee Club-Football players are on their way down.

Personally Dave doesn't care much that there are no girls banging on his door for a date. Actually he's quite relieved about the lack of interest. No need to come up with excuses.

"Hey, Big Boy!"

Suddenly there is a girl in front of him fluttering her eyelashes. What is he supposed to do with her? Nervous he looks around but nobody is paying him any attention.

"Oh, you're a shy one, aren't you?", she laughs.

She keeps going on about his arms or the color of his eyes or god knows what. Dave however is way too concerned to keep her hands off of him. She's fucking handsy. And her laugh is really irritating. He hates it.

Why do the other guys like this? Or more importantly why doesn't Dave like it? He's would love to be like the others. Laughing with the girls, tolerating the girl's hands and not be able to keep the own hands to himself.

Fortunately some minutes later their teacher arrives and starts shooing the girls to their waiting bus. Under a lot of protest and farewell the girls finally start to leave. The girl that was talking to Dave blows him a kiss, which keeps him flustered and encourages him to head home even faster.


End file.
